


Mistletoe Suprise

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: A super late Christmas fic based off of ikimaru’s mistletoe art. Link in notes.Lance throws a Christmas party at his family’s house and invites the Voltron crew. Keith not so grudgingly attends and surprises Lance.





	Mistletoe Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link for ikimarus fantastic art that this is based off of! 
> 
> http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/180707652150/he-thought-he-was-prepared-but-then-he-wasnt

Of course it had to be close to Christmas upon their return to earth, and OF COURSE Lance had to make a big deal out of it, hosting a party at his family home and forcing everyone to go. 

Ok so maybe Keith wasn’t entirely forced because you know, he may have a bit of a soft spot for Lance but no one has to know right? Especially not Lance. And well, Keith did hate to dress up. But for this one occasion maybe he’d try just to get Lance to give him a second look. They had been getting closer and maybe even a little flirty? Who knows, Keith was always bad at reading signs. 

———————————————-

The Voltron crew sans Lance all arrived at his family home at the appointed time. Lance was standing underneath the doorframe looking gorgeous as always, cocky grin on his face. And what do you know, there was mistletoe hanging up from the doorway. Keith internally (and outwardly) rolled his eyes. Typical Lance. 

Lance leaned on the doorframe in what Keith thought was supposed to make him look attractive (it worked for Keith but he wasn’t about to admit that) as everyone passed him by, Allura and Romelle included after a quick hello. The smirk that was once on Lances face started to fade when Keith decided to step up. He walked right up to him, didn’t bother with greetings, touched his face lightly with a gloved hand and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

He pulled back from the kiss with a small blush to his face, noting the blush on Lances as well as he muttered 

“See you Inside lover boy” and continued into the house. 

Later in the party Lance would spin Keith around unexpectedly, dip him and kiss him and smirk while saying 

“My turn to kiss you unexpectedly Samurai”

To which Keith would blush, push Lance up to the wall, kiss his neck and tell Lance not to start what he can’t finish. 

Before things could escalate and Lance could give a proper rebuttal, Shiro would clear his throat and tell the two to save it for later as Pidge would holler “Finally!!” In the background as she high-fives Hunk. 

The boys blushes would deepen, Lance would grab Keith’s hand and the two would rejoin the party while both boys smiled fondly to each other for the rest of the night and wait for their time alone when the party was over to give each other more kisses, proclaim feelings and establish their relationship.


End file.
